A Bell's Sonata Magic of Love part 2 ( Traduccion)
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Traducción autorizada por el autor original, Sumary: Twiligth planea algo grande para su novia, y lo esta manteniendo en secreto para todos. En el proceso, Fluttershy empieza a cuestionarse si los sentimientos de la unicornio son ciertos. Mientras tanto, una vieja enemiga empieza a planear su venganza! Espero que lo disfruten! Contiene Femslas, Imagen original pertenece a IraeCoal


Shadow: Ok, e pasado mucho tiempo sin publicar, me disculpo por eso, es que mis estudios me tienen muy ocupados, pero dejémonos de esas cosas deprimentes, luego de bastante tiempo, pues ahora comenzare a traerles la secuela de mi primer trabajo en fanfiction, esta es la traducción de la segunda temporada de la trilogía " Magic of Love" del Genial autor MysteriousStanger, pues sin mas que decir, hagamos el Disclaimer y comencemos esta hermosa obra.

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde, sexy y ocupado traductor, nada me pertenece en esta obra .

**Prologo.**

**Previamente en magia del amor.**

* * *

-Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso Twily, me alegra que finalmente puedas comprender lo feliz que yo soy al lado de Cadence.

-…En serio te alegras por mi ?...-

-Por supuesto!, por que no lo estaría?. Mi pequeña hermana esta creciendo!-

-Bueno…pues yo pensé que no lo aceptarías por…tu sabe, porque…-

-Por que las dos son yeguas? Quien soy para juzgar? No existe lo que este bien o lo que este mal en el amor. Solo es amor sin importar como se presente. Si tu estas feliz, yo también soy feliz-

-Shining…-

-Si Twily…-Twiligth salto hacia su hermano.

-Eres el mejor hermano mayor que una hermana podría pedir!-

-Y tu eres la mejor hermana que cualquier hermano podría pedir, Twily-

-Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti Twiligth Sparkle, y de ti también Fluttershy. Me alegra ver como dos portadoras de los elementos de la armonía encontraron el amor- Twiligth y Fluttershy se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron.

-Bueno…ahora que lo menciona princesa…- Twiligth empezó pero fue interrumpida por un guardia que entraba apresurado por la puerta.

-Princesa Celestia, lamento la intromisión, pero su hermana requiere su asistencia inmediata-

-Debo ir a revisar. Me disculpo por marcharme de manera tan apresurada-

-No se preocupe Princesa Celestia. El deber llama, no puede ignorar eso-

-Muchas gracias Shining Armor, Twiligth, Fluttershy. Nos volveremos a ver pronto-

-Hasta la próxima. Princesa- Twiligth la despidió con un ademán mientras la princesa salía de la habitación.

* * *

Celestia llegó al balcón donde estaba su hermana.

-Por favor dime que hay buenas noticias hermana. ¿Pudiste encontrarlos?- Celestia dijo a penas llego con Luna.

\- Pues bien, hay buenas noticias y un malas noticias. Yo los encontré, pero … -

-Pero…?-

-Será mejor que lo veas tu misma Tía ... No nos creerás si no lo ves por ti misma- Luna se movió a un lado para que su hermana pudiera ver a través del telescopio. Su voz sonaba triste, así es que claramente no era algo bueno lo que vería. La princesa del sol esperó lo peor.

Ella miró a través del telescopio y vio a los padres de su fiel estudiante tirando las pertenencias de su hija afuera de su casa. Celestia no podía creerlo.

-¿ Cómo pueden estar haciendo esto? Se supone deberían ser felices por su hija?-

\- No puedo creer en eso tampoco hermana, … Twilight Sparkle quedara devastada!-

-no, no podemos decirle de esto todavía … Cuando recibí una carta de ellos pidiéndome que "Arreglara" a su hija, note que no aceptaban el hecho de que su hija tuviese una novia, pero llegar a hacer algo como esto ¡ No esperaba algo tan malo por parte de ellos … Ella está en el otro cuarto, y nunca antes la vi tan feliz como ahora … fue duro para mí pretender que todo estaba bien … Prométeme que no le dirás nada a ellas!-

-No lo haré. Pero ella se enterará algún día y tu sabes eso, hermana. Twilight Sparkle es muy lista. No podrás esconder esto de ella por siempre.-

-Lo sé, pero tengo que pensar acerca en una forma para decirle. Ella está muy feliz ahora mismo y no quiero quitarle esa sonrisa de su rostro … Al Menos, todavía no … "

Luna puso una pezuña en el hombro de Celestia, la cual tenia una expresión triste en el rostro. -No es su culpa, Celestia. Son ellos los que desaprueban la felicidad de su hija. Ellos son los ponys horribles, no tu … "

Celestia no podría hacer sino sonreír cuando ella vio la expresión reconfortante en la cara de su hermana. "Si, gracias … no puedo mantenerme llamándoles ' padres ' después de lo que han hecho … espero no volver a ver sus caras otra vez.-Ella bostezó después de decir eso.

-Necesitas descansar hermana. Tienes que levantar el sol en la mañana y a traer la Luz a equestria-

-Tienes razon. Buenas noches, Luna…-

-Buenas noches.-

Celestia abrió la puerta para regresar del balcón, pero se detuvo cuando ella oyó voces. Ella vio un par de sombras acercándose, y rápidamente cerró la puerta. Ella permaneció escondida hasta que ella estuviese segura se fueron. Los ponys misteriosos hablaban, y ella instantáneamente reconoció las voces: La Princesa Cadence y Fluttershy.

-¿Esta es tu primera vez quedándote aquí durante la noche?-

"-Sí … no vengo aquí mucho. No me gustan los lugares donde hay muchos ponys…-

\- Puedo entender eso. ¡ Espero que tengas una buena noche! Estoy encantada de tener tanto a ti y Twilight aquí.-

\- Gracias por su amabilidad, Princesa Cadence…-

-Te dije que puedes llamarme Cadence

\- No puedo hacer eso ... Usted es una Princesa y debe ser tratada como una.-

-pues bien, si tu insistes … pero no tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes comoda…-

Mientras ambas ponys se alejaban mas y más del balcón, sus voces comenzaron a desvanecerse. Celestia esperó hasta se hubieran marchado antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse a su alcoba para descansar lo suficiente como para levantar el sol al día siguiente. Pero ella no pudo dormir; Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en lo que acababa de ver, y a pesar de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, no podía creerlo.

.¿ Qué yo voy a decirle a Twiligth? Ella quedara devastada no importa como le de la noticia … pensaré en esto luego. Necesito descansar ahora … "

Ella cerró sus ojos y se rindió a sus sueños. Sin embargo, no fueron agradables en absoluto; Ella soñó acerca de cómo tomaría Twilight las noticias. En uno,la unicornio le gritaba y le decía que ella no queria verla otra vez, y en otro sueño, Twilight le decía a Fluttershy que tu que tenían que terminar su relación, haciendo llorar el pegaso. La mayor parte de los sueños fueron similares, pero lo último fue diferente. Twilight ledaba a Celestia las gracias por decirle a ella y dijo que no estaba enfadada; Ella estaba llorando, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Después de ese sueño, la princesa del sol se despertó y no estaba tan preocupada como lo estaba anoche. En lugar de eso, ella estaba sonriente. Ella dejó su cuarto y camino hacia el balcón donde su hermana estaba a la espera.

\- Ya puedes ir a descansar Luna, yo me encargare ahora…-

-Veo que estas de buenas hoy…-

-Si, ya no dejare que esta situación me moleste por mas tiempo. Estabas en lo correcto, solo necesitaba descansar…y parece que tu también podrías descansar un poco- Dijo al ver a su hermana bostezando.

-Si creo que si…me retiro hermana, te veré en la noche…-

* * *

**Bueno, la secuela esta aquí y una de las preguntas a sido contestada! :o.**

**No se preocupen el Twishy empezara el próximo capitulo! ^_^.**

**Tuvieron un buen fin de año? Porque yo si, les agradezco a todos el apoyo para esta historia y por supuesto, Ahora tengo un editor, BlueDragonIsAwesome quien también edito la primera parte de la historia, la cual pronto cambiare por la version editada **

**Y estas historias ahora también están en Fimfiction, siéntanse libres de visitar ese sitio si prefieren leerlo hay.**

**O si, alguno de ustedes puede adivinar por que el titulo. Por favor dejen sus respuestas en sus reviews :D.**

* * *

Shadow: Para los que no lo recuerden, las de negrita son las Notas de Autor originales de MysteriousStanger, pues gracias por el apoyo, caps nuevos saldrán cada dos semanas para este fic, sin nada mas que decir espero que disfruten de esta obra y nos vemos la próxima, Matta-ne!


End file.
